romantikkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Romantikken Wikia
Velkommen Velkommen til denne wikiside om romantikken i Danmark. Denne wiki er skrevet af elever fra 2.q på Silkeborg Gymnasium: Frederik Thøger, Mark Deding og Tobias Christensen. Hvad er romantikken? Romantikken (1805-1870), også kaldt den danske guldalder, er den periode i dansk kultur, der har præget det danske samfund mest. Efter en række voldsomme begivenheder hvor Danmark havde tabt en masse land til blandt andet Norge. I denne tid havde man ikke mulighed for at være romantiske. Samfundet var mere præget af kultur, politik og nationalisme. Datidens forfattere, digtere og malere mente, at den danske befolkning manglede noget glæde, derfor skrev blandt andet Adam Oehlenschläger “Guldhornene” og “Der er et yndigt land”. Tidslinje over romantikken Hans Christian Andersen Digtergeniet Hans Christian Andersen født 2. april 1805 i Odense. Han er kendt for sine verdensberømte eventyr, digte og papirklip. Derudover går rygterne på, at han opfandt det flettede danske julehjerte. Han er søn af parret Hans Andersen og Anne Marie Andersdatter. Familien var ikke just rig, så H.C. Andersen gik i pogeskole en såkaldt ”fattigskole”. I hans barndom var H.C. Andersen inspireret af teater og skuespil, og besøgte jævnligt Odense Teater. Hans første digtsamling udkom i 1831. Dette kickstartede hans karriere inden for forfatterkundskaben. H.C. Andersens eventyr er oversat på mere end 130 sprog og har givet det danske land sin egen identitet. Hans Christian Ørsted Hans Christian Ørsted, også kaldet H.C. Ørsted, er født i Rudkøbing 14. august 1777 og død i København marts 1851. H.C. Ørsted var en dansk fysiker og kemiker. Han er mest kendt for sin opdagelse af elektromagnetismen. Han er født og opvokset på Langeland, men i 1794 tog han til København med sin bror, og de bestod studentereksamen sammen. Kort efter han bestod koncentrerede han sig mest om filosofi, poesi og naturvidenskaberne og primært om kemien, som han gjorde til sit hovedfag. Han har vundet flere guldmedaljer for sine analyser og opgaver. H.C. Ørsted er blevet inspireret og påvirket af div. andre kemikere og filosoffer. Ørsted har hele sit liv lagt væk på at formidle videnskaben, og han havde en stor interesse både inden for det kunstneriske og videnskabelige sprog. Ørsteds opdagelse af elektromagnetismen passer godt ind i romantikken, da man dengang havde en forestilling om, at der gik en ånd igennem alt. En ånd man kunne føle igennem sig selv, som var en del af alle mennesker, dyr, planter osv. Elektromagnetismen er også noget der går gennem alt og alle, og kan derfor sættes i parallel med denne ånd der gennem alt. Dette kan blandt andet ses i hans tekst "Ånden i naturen". Platons hulelignelse Platons hulelignelse handler i korte træk om en flok mennesker, der er lænket, og ikke kan dreje deres hoveder og kan derfor ikke se bag dem. Bag fangerne er et stort bål, hvor der står nogle andre mennesker, som kaster skygger op på væggen hvor fangerne kigger hen. De lænkede mennesker oplever altså skyggerne som den virkelige verden. På et tidspunkt slipper en af fangerne fri fra lænkerne og løber ud af hulen og ud i sollyset. Til at starte med kan fangen intet se fordi lyset fra solens stråler er så skarpe i forhold til lyset nede i hulen. Med tiden kan fangen begynde at kunne se. Dette kaldes nyplatonisme. Nyplatonisme handler om Platons idé med de to verdener, de bliver omtalt som idéernes og fænomenernes. Fænomenernes verden er nede i hulen, hvor de samme ting sker hver dag. Idéernes verden er når vi løsriver os fra lænkerne ned i hulen, og søger op mod lyset udenfor. Vi oplever en fri verden udenfor, hvor vi kan have vores egne holdninger og idéer. Grunden til, at man ikke kan se noget, første gang man kommer ud i lyset, er fordi, man ser alt ”det nye”. Typisk fremstilling af romantikken i form af malerier ' '''Det er meget typisk at fremstille naturen og det gode i verden i malerier fra romantikken. Maleriet ”Bøgeskov i Maj” er malet af Peter Christian Skovgaard. Maleriet er fra 1857 og dermed også en del af romantikken. Bøgeskov i Maj forestiller som navnet antyder en bøgeskov – sandsynligvis i maj. På billedet er der i forgrunden to piger i gult og rødt og en hund. Omkring mellegrunden er der yderligere fire piger, der sidder ned. Mellemgrunden er også der, hvor man vil sige det meste af skoven ses. I baggrunden kan man ane en ældre herre stå alene. Pigerne og hunden danner en trekant der peger op ad, som er med til at skabe en ro i billedet. Pigerne i mellemgrunden danner derimod en mere urolig trekant. Siden der er så mange træer i billedet, er der også en del lodrette linjer. Disse er med til at give billedet en effekt af noget voldsomt. Maleriet ses fra normalperspektiv, som gør, at personerne i billedet, er i øjenhøjde. Dette gør, at personer hverken er udstillede som magtfulde eller det modsatte, men ligestillede med dem der ser på billedet. Billedet er meget lyst, og det er tydeligt at se, at solen skinner. Selv længere inde i skoven, hvor der ikke er meget lys, er der stadig forholdsvist lyst. Selvom scenen måske ser varm ud ved første øjekast, er maleriet faktisk hovedsageligt bestående af kolde farver, da der er mange blå nuancer. Billedet består meget af grønt og brunt, da det er inde i en skov. Grøn symboliserer natur, fred og økologi og er forfriskende og rolig. Brun symboliserer stabilitet, pålidelighed og imødekommenhed. Pigernes farver – gul og rød symboliserer personlighed, kærlighed, energi, optimisme, oplysning og lykke og den gule farve kan associeres med en god fremtid og kreativ tænkning. Den røde farve kan desuden også symbolisere det danske flag, der er meget rødt. Rød er den mest hyppigt brugte farve på nationalflag, og derfor kan den symbolisere nationalromantikken. Maleriet stemmer meget godt overens med romantikkens tankegang. Lykke og glæde ses i personerne, mens naturen påskønnes. Naturen er selvfølgelig symbol på den ånd man dengang mente var i alt og alle. I billedet er der vist alt det idylliske, mens manden i baggrunden kan være et tegn på, at alt alligevel ikke er perfekt, eller er som det ser ud på overfladen. '' Som det første maleri er dette maleri malet med fokus på det idylliske i verden. Dette maleri er fra 1847 og er kaldet ”Efterårslandskab”. Kunstneren er Johan Thomas Lundbye. Maleriet forestiller som også set i dette navn – et efterårslandskab. Forrest ser man nede i venstre hjørne noget planteliv og nogle sten, mens man omkring mellemgrunden kan se en mand og hans fire kvæg samt en lille bakke. I baggrunden kan man se endnu mere natur og selvfølgelig himlen. Det et tydeligt at se, at det blæser meget, da de træer der er på billedet, blæser meget til venstre. Hele græsarealet og bakken skaber en meget rolig trekant, og giver dermed en ro i billedet. I billedet kan der ses mange diagonale linjer, som giver en dynamisk effekt. Desuden skaber horisonten i baggrunden en horisontal linje, som også er med til at give en ro i billedet. På billedet ligner det, at der enten er en solop- eller nedgang, men solen er klart til stede. Modsat det første billede er farverne på dette billede meget varme, da billedet er meget præget af orange og røde nuancer. Dette giver en særlig varme. Næsten alle farverne i dette billede er meget naturlige. Meget brunt og grønt som viser jorden og landarealet, og meget blå til at vise himlen. Eneste farve der skiller sig særligt ud, er mandes røde hat. Rød symboliserer både passion, lyst, bevægelse, styrke, sundhed, varme og kærlighed, men også aggression, fare, krig, vold, revolution og ophidselse. Dette maleri passer også meget godt på romantikkens tanker om idyl og ånd. Måske endda mere end det første, da der ikke er noget spørgsmålstegn ved tanken om det perfekte liv. Farverne er meget varme, og giver også en form for varme til seeren. Alt i alt et meget idyllisk billede der godt beskriver romantikkens ideelle syn. Et meget skønhedsdyrkende maleri. Hyldende og kritiske tekster Romantikken gav Danmark deres stolthed tilbage, ved at skrive på en helt anderledes måde end man gjorde før i tiden, romantikken er nok en af perioderne, som har ændret mest på skrivemåden i dansk historien. Dette ses i de 4 kendte tekster: Staffeldt: ”Platonisme”, Oehlenschläger: ”Morgenvandring”, H.C. Andersen: ”I Danmark er jeg født” og i Grundtvig: ”Langt højere bjerge”. I disse tekster ses i høj grad en ny form at skrive digte på. Romantikken gav Danmark deres stolthed tilbage, ved at tænke på en ny måde. Dette ses i de 4 kendte tekster: Staffeldt: ”Platonisme”, Oehlenschläger: ”Morgenvandring”, H.C. Andersen: ”I Danmark er jeg født” og i Grundtvig: ”Langt højere bjerge”. I disse tekster ses i høj grad en ny form at skrive digte på. Det ses i stor form, at Danmark bliver hyldet i H.C. Andersens digt "I Danmark er jeg født": "''Dig elsker jeg! - Danmark mit, fædreland". ''H.C. Andersen slutter i hver strofe med dette citat, hvilket viser en stor ære for hans fædreland. Dette kunne vise, at H.C. Andersen ville give danskerne mere selvtillid. H.C. Andersen bruger meget af sit digt til at snakke positivt omkring Danmark: "''Hvor sproget er min moders bløde stemme, og som en sød musik mit hjerte naer. Du danske friske sand med vilde svaners rede, i grønne øer, mit hjertes hjem hernede, dig elsker jeg! Danmark, mit fædreland". Hele dette citat er en hylest til hvor dejlig Danmark er. Han prøver at opremse de gode ting, som han mener kendetegner Danmark. H.C. Andersens digt "I Danmark er jeg født", bruger et meget positivt ordvalg igennem hele digtet, i forhold til Staffeldt digt ”Platonisme”, som har et mere negativt ordvalg omkring Danmark. Staffeldt var en af de eneste større digtere i romantikken, som brugte former for nyplatonisme. Det er en filosofi bygget op af en græsk filosof ved navn Platon. Staffeldt beskriver Danmark på en lidt negativ måde: "da vor Æt fra aanders trængsel stødtes ned i sandsers fængsel, mindet af vort fødeland fulgte med til Trællens stand men det blev paa Gravens rand snart af anelse og længsel''". Staffeldt'' kan ikke kende det Danmark, som herskede engang i vikingetiden. Han giver udtryk for, at jorden er et dårligt sted og leve på, og det er nærmest som et fængsel ophold, og man venter bare på at komme op i himlen. Dette citat giver et stort indblik i nyplatonisme, da jorden er forfærdelig, mens at hans fantasi er fantastisk, og det er den der giver glæden på jorden. Mens Staffeldt udbragte sine idéer omkring nyplatonisme, så var der andre digtere rundt i Danmark, der gik rundt med en anden idé om verden. En af de digtere var Oehlenschläger - hans idé om verden var den universalromantiske. Den havde en helt anden tankegang i forhold til Staffeldts måde at udtrykke sig. Universalromantikken havde fokus på at naturen, kunsten, videnskaben og historien hang sammen og dannede en helhed af verdenen. Oehlenschlägers digt ”Morgenvandring” er et digt som handler om en morgenvandring, hvor der bliver beskrevet naturens smukheder. Hvordan den uberørte natur er smuk og guddommelig, mens at den berørte natur bliver beskrevet helt modsat, da den ikke er værdsat på samme måde som den uberørte natur. Grundtvig brugte næsten den samme metode som Oehlenschlägers i hans digt ”Morgenvandring”, som havde en stor indflydelse for universalromantikken. Grundtvig brugte bare sit en smule anderledes i sit digt ”Lang Højere Bjerge”. Grundtvig skrev dette digt som en form for propaganda til danskerne, for at få dem til at få tillid til dem selv i deres eget land igen, efter alle de nederlag, de har været ude for. Grundtvig beskriver Danmark og danskerne som ikke perfekte, som H.C Andersen gør i hans digt ”I Danmark er jeg født”, men stadigvæk bliver danskerne beskrevet, som gode nok, men ikke perfekte. Det ser vi f.eks. i dette citat: ”''Lang større bedrifter for ære og'' sold måske så man udlænding øve. Omsonst dog ej danemænd førte i skjold med hjerterne løve ved løve. Lad ørne kun rives om jorderigs bold! Vi bytte ej banner, vi skifte ej skjold''”. Han mener,'' at selvom vi har tabt en del krige på det sidste, så vil vi ej skifte banner eller skjold, til et andet land. Romantikken har været en stor periode i dansk litteratur, da den har været med til at skabe nogle af de største digtere i Danmark og såvel verdenen. Den gav Danmark og danskerne tillid til Danmark, når det gik allerværst, ved at hylde de gode aspekter af Danmark, og undlad de usselige vinkler. Perspektivering til nyere tid I DF’s valgvideo fra 2007 ser vi Danmark som et romantisk samfund med al det idylliske. De viser os alt det vi har at være stolte af fra gammel tid da Danmark var et land der stod sammen i tykt og tyndt. Grønne marker, gammel dansk kultur, dansk landbrug, det danske flag flagre i vinden på den skyfrie himmel og glade mennesker. Alt i alt viser det definitionen på et glad og dejligt dansk samfund. Dog midt i videoen skifter vi fra det det idylliske platoniske samfund til nyplatonisme, det sker i takt med at musikken i videoen skifter for at understrege, at fare er på færre. Vi ser hvor grusom den virkelige verden er. Terror og krig dukker op i de store lande, og vi som land bliver en del af det. Vi er nu i det dystre og mørke samfund. Samfundet er præget af terrorisme og vi kan kun i idéernes verden drømme os ud af hulen til solens skarpe stråler, hvor vi her frit kan komme med idéer og holdninger. Dette kan sammenlignes med romantikkens romantisme, hvor man begyndte at udforske de dystre og mørke sider af mennesker og verden. Category:Browse